swg_bloodfinemufandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment Senator
Your Entertainment Senator is Ehja Entertainment Senator consists of.. * Dancer * Entertainer * Image Designer * Musician Entertainer Profession Overview The entertainer can progress through two performance skill trees: Musicianship, which uses uses instruments and music or Dancing, which uses various dance styles. The entertainer can also perform modest cosmetic changes to other players for experience in the Image Design skill column. The Entertainment Healing column is increased by having wounded people watch performances. This profession is unique to each character, being able to choose the song, instrument and dance you perform to heal and buff is different for everyone, so choose wisely, you’ll be listening to the music and watching the dances often! First thing to do is always form or join an entertainer group. This allows you to gain xp faster. With the effort of the group, no matter who people watch or listen to, you’ll gain xp for healing wounds, battle fatigue. Get your flourishes ready! You’ll be doing these every 5 secs to gain music and dance xp as well as the healing xp needed to master these professions. Make it personal! If you are entertaining in a cantina, greet the players that enter! Keep it friendly, keep It simple, sometimes they will just watch/listen and step away from the keyboard, but greeting them is always a nice gesture, making them feel welcome! Be kind, be helpful and be social! As entertainers, we see everyone! Every class, combat or otherwise will pass through the doors of the cantina at some point. I always like to ask “How are you today?” Ask about their adventures, what they are working, take an interest in what they are doing. Good players and entertainers will chat from time to time and make everyone who enter, feel welcome in your home! You don’t always need to ask for tips, they will usually give you a little bit if they have it. Some do not like to be asked for tips, but they will offer it up if you are at the keyboard socializing. And always thank them for visiting you! They will most likely return. Image Design Fairly limited to hairstyles, lekku styles horn styles as well as make-up, body and facial changes. This allows the players to create unique characters to fit the look they wish for their characters. Image designers can also perform stat migrations, this allows the combat classes to adjust their stats according to their combat class professions. It is an integral part of the game and one of the most requested things for image designers to do. With the new added races in the game, there are new guidelines for their stats, which are below. Gained by completing an imaging session. You can gain xp by id’ing yourself, but you gain a little more by id’ing someone else. You must be grouped to ID someone. While leveling, you should go up the bodyform tree, you’ll gain more xp faster. Musicianship Musicians perform several different songs with various instruments to heal and buff. Flourish up playing music to heal wounds and buff! This is a personal preference to many, choose the song and instrument you like best! It is a personal preference, so choose wisely as you’ll be listening to the music often. Go up the Musical Knowledge line first to gain access to the higher songs and instruments. For the Entertainer Healing lines it doesn’t really matter. However, you should go up either one all the way before starting the other, that way you can earn more XP for more proficient healing and bank more XP if you’re AFK for extended periods of time. Dancing Dancers perform a number of different dances to heal and buff. Flourish while dancing to help heal the wounds and buff! Again, the style of dance you perform is one that you like, but feel free to change it up every once in awhile! Go up the Dancing Knowledge line first to gain access to the higher dances. For the Entertainer Healing lines it doesn’t really matter. However, you should go up either one all the way before starting the other, that way you can earn more XP for more proficient healing and bank more XP if you’re AFK for extended periods of time. Buffing Dancers & Musicians acquire skills to mind buff with dance and music skills. Using macros to flourish and buff are a must! You will find those in another section of the wiki. Dancing, buffs the main mind pool, while playing music buffs the sub stats of focus and willpower. To achieve max buffing of 209%, you will need clothing attachments. Dancing Enhancement 25 and Musical Enhancement 25. These 2 clothing attachments are the most important items for any entertainer as it allows you to do max mind buffs, which is needed for combat class professions. Always keep in mind when using these clothing attachments to put them in the same clothing item, one that you will always wear with any outfit of your choosing. Many put them in their shoes, or gloves, and if you are a twi’lek in their lekku headpiece. You must use socketed clothing for these clothing attachments. Also something to keep in mind when doing mind buffs, you must be grouped with those wanting buffed. And also, not everyone’s mind buff will be the same, it all depends on what they have their stats adjusted to. Some may have a higher mind then others, that is either due to their species and what they may have their stats set to. Entertainer Essentials This is the fun part about entertainers. The clothing and props!!! Yes, props! There is a vendor located at the Coronet Corellia starport that sells props, you buy these with 10 bloodfin coins that you can earn at pve events, purchasing from the bazaar or if you have a combat class profession, you can get them by looting your kills. These props allow entertainers to buff anywhere in the galaxy! You are not restricted to cantina only anymore! You can be outside enjoying the fresh air, in camps, various dungeons, houses etc.. The props needed to do this are the fan and baton, but they MUST be left handed items, so you can continue to play your instruments while running the buff macros. Now on to the fashion! There are many options out there, depending on the tailor. These clothing items are Bio Engineered tailor items. They can be skirts, lekku wraps, tops, pretty much anything, but it all depends on the tailor. There are some really good ones in game, just ask and someone will be sure to direct you to the perfect place to shop! As mentioned earlier, you will need clothing attachments for buffing at the max amount of 209%. But if you do not wish to purchase any of the bio engineered clothing and would like to customize your outfits to your character. Just be on the look out for 4s clothing to put your attachments in. Below are the clothing attachments for entertainers. And again, most put their buffing ca’s in the same item they will always wear for buffing, while the other ca’s can go in anything you choose, they are not always required, but do help with the healing of mind wounds and battle fatigue much faster. Clothing Attachments *Dancing Mind Enhancement 25 *Musical Mind Enhancement 25 *Dancing Wound Healing 25 *Dancing Battle Fatigue Healing 25 *Musical Wound Healing 25 *Musical Battle Fatigue Healing 25 Entertainer Props Entertainment Exchange Vendor *Prop Metal Fan (Left) *Weighted Dance Baton (Left) Musical Instruments *a Bandfill *a Chidinkalu Horn *a Fanfar *a Fizzz *a Kloo Horn *a Mandoviol *a Nalargon *a Slitherhorn *a Traz *an Ommni Bo Food/Drink If you are unable to get an Action/Stamina buff, the following food may be required *Kiwik Clusjo Swirl (quickness/stamina food) *Accarragm (action/quickness/stamina drink) I do hope you find this helpful, and if you have any questions at all, please do no hesitate to ask or drop me a mail in game. And if you are a new player to the Bloodfin server, we do offer free training at special events I offer for new entertainers and medic/doctor/combat medics. It is a party called “Dot & Dance Party” I supply the mind disease to help entertainers level up their healing trees and we offer free training with the exception of novice skills, and a master entertainer is always there to help boost your leveling xp! This is a player hosted event, to help you level at an accelerated rate! We hop around the galaxy every other Saturday in player cities and major cities. And if you need another day, we tend to throw a party wherever we go, and/or needed! Thanks for taking the time to read this Entertainer Overview Ehja Entertainer Senator “Bringing fun back to cantinas”